AT-AT
AT-AT ( — ) был значительной составляющей армии Галактической Империи, являясь одним из самых тяжело бронированных и вооружённых шагоходов. Описание Тяжелый шагающий танк AT-AT был сконструирован и построен компанией «Верфи Куата» во времена Республики при активном участии полковника Максимилиана Вирса. Первые модели применялись против сепаратистов, а после создания Галактической Империи было разработано второе поколение. История AT-AT собирались корпорацией «Верфи Куата» на планете Куат, эволюционировав из шагоходов AT-TE, впервые примененных в Битве на Джеонозисе. Шагоходы AT-AT первого поколения увидели свет в битве при Джабииме во время Войн клонов. Некоторые из них попали в руки Конфедерации независимых систем. Во времена Галактической империи Максимилиан Вирс возродил идею, вернув AT-AT на службу Империи ещё в ранних кампаниях, таких как на Кашиике. AT-AT были размещены на многих планетах за месяцы после Битвы при Явине, включая Кореллию и Чандрилу. Около 3 ПБЯ Вирс практически завершил создание улучшенной модели шагохода на Залориисе. При поддержке прототипов «Близзард I» он атаковал столицу планеты, когда она объявила о своем присоединении к повстанцам. Во время Битвы на Хоте Империя использовала шагоходы отряда «Буран», чтобы высадиться за пределами энергетических щитов Альянса повстанцев. Генерал Максимилиан Вирс повел наземные силы на штурм, скомандовав им атаковать генератор планетарного щита. базу Эхо.]] Столкнувшись с такими силами, Люк Скайуокер применил стратегию, разработанную им ранее совместно со стратегом Берилом Чиффонажем, чтоб обездвижить шагоходы: его команда аэроспидеров T-47 использовала магнитные гарпуны и буксировочные тросы для связывания ног шагоходов, заставляя их падать. Ведж Антиллес и его бортовой стрелок Уэс Дженсон смогли уничтожить таким способом один шагоход. Второй уничтожил Люк, прорезав в нем дыру своим световым мечом и закинув внутрь гранату. Третий был уничтожен, когда в него врезался спидер. Тем не менее, эти небольшие успехи были слишком несущественны, чтобы повернуть ход битвы в пользу Восстания, ставшей одним из cамых сокрушительных поражений повстанцев за всю Галактическую гражданскую войну. AT-AT успешно уничтожили генератор защитного поля, тем самым позволив основным силам Империи приземлиться и атаковать базу Эхо. Позднее шагоходы патрулировали окрестности базы на лесистом спутнике Эндора, но были ограничены в передвижении из-за густой растительности, из-за чего более маленькая техника, такая как AT-ST, применялась гораздо шире. .]] Иногда после Битвы при Эндоре Империя заменяла лазеры и бластеры AT-AT легкими турболазерами, способными быстро уничтожить большинство хорошо укрепленных огневых позиций противника. К 9 ПБЯ Город-кочевник на Нкллоне представлял собой шахты по добыче полезных ископаемых, которыми владел Лэндо Калриссиан. Город был построен из тяжелого крейсера типа «Дредноут», установленного на 40 захваченных AT-AT, чтобы постоянно передвигать город, избегая дневной стороны Нкллона, так как интенсивная радиация дневного времени уничтожила бы поселение. Во время бунта Императора Палпатина, возрожденного в клонированном теле в 10-11 ПБЯ, Империя разработала новый вариант AT-AT, оборудованный самыми мощными имперскими турболазерами и новыми батареями X-80. Они были применены во время нападения на Новый Альдераан. Во время битвы они обратили в пыль множество зданий, огневых точек и звёздных истребителей. После гражданской войны AT-AT использовались в Новой Республике, Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов и других государствах. В время Войны с юужань-вонгами, Миркрская ударная команда нашла образец AT-AT на юужань-вонгском корабле-мире «Баану Раас» в 27 ПБЯ. Кроме того, AT-AT применялись Галактической Федерацией Свободных Альянсов при освобождении Корусанта от юужань-вонгов в 29 ПБЯ. Характеристики 210px|thumb|AT-AT идут в атаку. Высота корпуса — от 15,0 до 22,5 м. Экипаж составляли три человека: офицер и два стрелка. Мог нести до 40 (максимально — до 75) штурмовиков и 4000 кг груза. Был вооружен тяжелой турболазерной (спаренной) пушкой и четырьмя легкими лазерами. Несмотря на некоторые просчеты в конструкции, танк, более известный под прозвищем «топтун» или «имперский тяжелый шагоход», широко использовался в военных операциях против повстанцев, а их общее количество в Империи составляло 15 миллионов. Прозвище танк получил из-за огромных сверхпрочных шагающих опор и веса - практически ничего, что попадало под ходовую, не могло уцелеть. Повстанцы после встречи с AT-AT говорили, что, несмотря на медлительность, казалось, что он нападал незаметно, и отразить нападение было уже невозможно. Вооружение Арсенал AT-AT тоже был разрушительным: они обладали двумя установленными в нижней части кабины (т. н. «подбородке») тяжелыми лазерными пушками для уничтожения крупных медлительных целей и двумя боковыми бластерными пушками на «висках», способными поражать мелкие и средние, высокоманевренные. На некоторых AT-AT также устанавливались по 1-2 многоствольных пулемёта, чтобы прикрывать тыл, так как разворот AT-AT был относительно долгим процессом. Броневые листы этих машин были непреодолимы для большинства тогда существовавших бластеров, потому большая скорость в атаке не требовалась. Они могли планомерно и совершенно безнаказанно наступать, уничтожая живую силу, боевую технику и оборонительные укрепления с одинаковой лёгкостью. Питание системе передвижения AT-AT подавалось с помощью топливного стержня в нижней части машины. Достоинства Колоссальная боевая мощь AT-AT и его прочная броня позволяли Галактической Империи не нести больших потерь во время военных операций. Недостатки У AT-AT, как и у других шагающих боевых машин, было уязвимое место: если обмотать его ноги тросом повышенной прочности, при попытке продолжить движение он упадет, и оголится практически не защищенный стыковочный участок между кузовом и кабиной, прозванный «шеей». Точное попадание туда позволяло быстро уничтожить машину. Кроме того, AT-AT обладали слабой броней под днищем корпуса, делая его уязвимым для стационарных орудий или переносных гранатометов. В качестве меры защиты от этого шагоход обычно сопровождали AT-ST, прикрывая «подбрюшье» старшего товарища снизу. На более поздних модификациях это место наряду с уязвимыми крышей и шеей закрывалось щитами. Модификации . В последующих моделях грузовой отсек был сделан более округлым.]] Имперская модификация, используемая в последние десять лет перед гибелью Палпатина в реакторе второй «Звезды Смерти», была создана специально для ледяных и снежных планет. Подошвы не скользили на льду, лазеры были специально разработаны для низких температур, внутри были установлены обогреватели. AT-AT I ( ) выдерживал температуру до минус 100 °C. Кроме того, этот страйдер являлся первым образцом техники, оснащенной голографической связью с командованием вместо обычной голосовой связи. Применение Наиболее полезны шагоходы были при операциях, включавших в себя штурм прикрываемых защитным полем огневых позиций, которые нельзя было уничтожить бомбардировкой с орбиты или десантом с воздуха. Они могли перевозить либо 40 Имперских штурмовиков и 5 мотоспидеров, либо две единицы AT-ST, которые транспортировались в разобранном состоянии, так как иначе они были бы слишком велики. Штурмовики могли десантироваться, спускаясь по канатам, но более тяжелая техника могла выйти только после медленного и сравнительно неуклюжего процесса вставания AT-AT на колени и выдвижения трапа. AT-AT и AT-ST доставлялись с орбиты транспортными кораблями — такими как «Военачальник» и «Y-85 Титан», оба из которых могли нести полный взвод из четырех AT-AT, или меньшими по размеру транспортными кораблями типа Тета, в котором помещался только один шагоход. Оценка AT-AT были большими четвероногими машинами, подобными гигантским механическим зверям. Их основным назначением было перевозить более уязвимые единицы через поля сражений, но Империя также использовала их как оружие для вселения ужаса. За кулисами thumb|251px|Имперские солдаты у ног шагохода. Эскиз Джо Джонстона (конец 1977 г.) *Джордж Лукас говорит, что эта идея пришла к нему благодаря «треногам» из романа Г. Уэллса Война миров. По другим сведениям (возможно, лишь дополняющим утверждение Лукаса), облик AT-AT был создан Джо Джонстоном на основе четвероногого танка «Кибернетическая Антропоморфная Машина», разработанный компанией General Electrics в 1968 году для войны во Вьетнаме.Крис Тейлор. Как «Звёздные войны» покорили Вселенную. История создания легендарной киносаги *слово «AT-AT» никогда не произносится в пятом эпизоде — «Империя наносит ответный удар». Вместо этого о машинах говорят как об «имперских шагоходах». thumb|250px|Работа с моделями AT-AT в студии [[Industrial Light & Magic|ILM в Калифорнии]] *AT-AT, показанные в Империи… и Возвращении джедая были созданы с помощью покадровой анимации с использованием новейших технологий: ноги АТ-АТ были соединены с маленькими моторами, которые двигали фигурки каждый раз, когда камера делала кадр – поэтому движения выглядят куда естественнее, чем при обычной кукольной анимации. *в то время как источники Расширенной Вселенной, основанные на игре Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game от West End Games, указывают высоту AT-AT, равную 15,0 м, справочник Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy использует измерения из фильмов — 22,5 м *в играх Star Wars: Empire at War и Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds есть миссии, описывающие создание AT-AT и начало их службы Империи. Все это происходит до Битвы на Хоте. Тем не менее, существует несколько случаев появления AT-AT в источниках ДБЯ, включающих игры Rebel Assault и Star Wars: X-wing. Первая из них является «вторичным каноном», однако вторая принята как «преемственный канон» и показывает шагоходы в Битве при Орионе 4. А в Star Wars: Republic в кампании, посвященной битве при Джабииме во время Войн клонов, присутствуют AT-AT первого поколения *AT-AT произносится как «Эт-Эт» в Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Force Commander, и Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Также их упоминают как «Эт-Эт» в Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader. *когда анимация ног была неправильной, Лукас брал соответствующую сцену и вставлял в нее турель, выстрел которой попадал в ногу. Предположительно, этот прием был применен дважды *одна из разновидностей AT-AT - AT-AT-IC была исключена Джорджем Лукасом из арсенала Империи. Шагоход напоминал AT-AT с ионной пушкой вместо заднего отсека *для того чтобы эти гигантские шагоходы выглядели реалистично, создатели картины долгое время наблюдали за слонами, чью походку и переняли в итоге АТ-АТ Появления *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Black Ice'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars: Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''River of Chaos 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' * * * * * * *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * * *''Perfect Evil'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' * *''Star Wars: Invasion: Revelations 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Revelations 5'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' }} Источники *База данных StarWars.com Databank *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *Справочники: **''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' **''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Примечания и ссылки Категория:Техника Галактического Альянса Категория:Техника Галактической Империи Категория:Техника Галактической Республики Категория:Техника Новой Республики Категория:Продукция «Верфей Куата» Категория:Серия AT